Study Session
by W-slave
Summary: After a 2 hour long study session at the library, Pyrrah is ready to wrap it up, but Weiss seems to think she can still memorize another lesson before closing time. How will Pyrrah convince her that enough is enough? Fluffy NorthPole One-shot.


Pyrrah finally closed her notebook and let it rest on the table before slumping backwards against her chair. Her eyes, tired from reading through her notes and studying from books that used too many words to say very little—and in _English_, unfortunately—, closed almost automatically and her head lolled back so she was facing the high ceiling of the library. She blew a very soft stream of breath through her nose, her right hand coming up tuck away a few locks of hair. Her tiara had been left back at her dorm room for comfort and she was free to brush her fingers through her fringe without scratching the shiny gold surface, an opportunity she rarely gave herself and which she was enjoying very much.

For a few minutes, she let her mind drift away from any thoughts that had to do with homework and studying, focusing instead on her breathing and the softness of her hair as it slid between her digits; it was a habit she'd had since junior high: whenever she finished a particularly intensive study session or completed all her tasks for the day, she'd sit the same way and breathe deliberately, emptying her mind until all she could see was blackness and the noise of her surroundings faded out. It induced a sort of trance-like state of mind that was closely followed by drowsiness.

At any other time, Pyrrah would have given in to the pull of sleep, but a soft sigh to her left pulled her out of her trance and she cast a glance to the person sitting beside her.

Weiss seemed to be completely focused on the textbook she was reading, but droopy eyelids betrayed her exhaustion. The heiress would probably never admit it, but their 2 hour long study session was taking its toll on her and anyone could tell; it wouldn't be long before Weiss accepted that stubbornness alone could not compensate for lack of energy…

Or maybe it would. Pyrrah's girl_ was _known for pulling through with sheer determination when others preferred to call it quits. It was actually very endearing for the redhead, especially when Weiss bit her bottom lip to keep herself from drifting or shook herself out of momentary stupor.

But enough is enough, as she'd heard a teacher say once; there was a limit to how much a person could take in one day and Weiss was dangling on it. But how to convince her of that? In the redhead's experience, Weiss didn't like to stop in the middle of things and get back to them later; if she started something, she made sure to finish it as quickly as possible and move on to the next task. She also didn't like being interrupted in the middle of reading… Although a small voice at the back of her head told Pyrrah her girlfriend wouldn't mind too much if _she _was the one to interrupt her. Still, there was a slim chance of being sent away—though in the most embarrassed, adorable way possible, knowing Weiss—if she was too straightforward.

Pyrrah looked at the ceiling as she searched her options, but the sound of ruffled clothing made her turn again. Weiss was taking off her jacket when emerald eyes locked on her, uncovering a pair of gorgeous, thin shoulders and a delicate neck, pale skin drawing Pyrrah's gaze and stirring her breath before she could stop herself. At that moment, she decided exactly how she would make Weiss forget about that boring textbook.

Drawing her chair closer to her girl's, Pyrrah reached out and splayed her fingers on the heiress' back, prompting a small start but otherwise having little effect on her until Pyrrah started massaging.

Weiss visibly relaxed under her girlfriend's touch, even letting out a quiet moan in appreciation. Fortunately, she was focusing on her book.

"Have you finished?" She asked. Pyrrah smiled and applied more pressure to the back of her neck.

"Hmmm, I have," it was almost a sigh. She didn't say anything else and continued to knead tender flesh of her girl's shoulder with as much care as she could. Even if she had no idea of how Weiss liked her massages, she wasn't aiming for complete relaxation; she just needed to distract Weiss and maybe lower her guard.

"I still have a little more to read before I'm done." Weiss turned just enough to place a kiss on callused fingers before focusing back on her book. "You should go get some rest. I'm sure your team will be missing you by now…"

Weiss trailed off when Pyrrah leaned in to kiss her shoulder, hand moving to stroke the back of her neck.

"I rather stay with you a little longer." She laid her forehead against it and breathed in deeply. "Do you mind?"

The heiress suddenly found was struggling to keep her attention on the book, but she tilted her head and rested it against Pyrrah's as she answered a simple "Not at all", pretending –and wishing—her girlfriend's actions weren't affecting her. It wasn't rare for Pyrrah to seek physical contact whether they were in public or in private –though contact in public was limited to a hand on her shoulder or an offered arm—, but she'd never given her a massage before and the white haired girl found it was just another thing her girlfriend was skilled at when her eyelids started drooping and the words of the book became blurred.

"Pyrrah, if you keep doing that…" Weiss almost jumped out of her seat and she was forced to bite back a moan when another much more passionate kiss branded her shoulder. Pyrrah held her down as she grazed her teeth against the skin there. She sucked on the spot, careful not to leave too big a mark before sliding her nose up the graceful line of her neck and inhaling sharply. Weiss scanned the library with wide eyes, searching for any possible onlookers, but there was only one other student reading on the far side and the librarian was nowhere to be seen, which wasn't really that surprising considering it was a Saturday and the students generally took the day off from studying. "Pyrrah! We're…"

Whatever reprimand Weiss was about to say was muffled by a kiss that stirred her blood and took her breath away in a second. It was slow at first, starting out as soft suction on her bottom lip that turned full-mouthed as the redhead wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. Her mind shut down; she dropped the textbook and brought her hands up to wrap around the taller girl's neck, tangling her fingers in red tresses, kissing back in kind.

It was another half hour before they finally left the library, at a quarter of an hour before curfew and closing time, the textbook tucked under Weiss' arm, her other hand tangled with Pyrrah's.


End file.
